best_of_the_bestfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is the princess of Hyrule and the guardian of the Triforce of Wisdom. Her name is present in many of her female ancestors and descendants. While most titles require Link to save Zelda from Ganon, she sometimes plays a supporting role in battle, using magical powers and weapons such as Light Arrows to aid Link. With the exception of the CD-i games (which were not official Nintendo games), she was not playable in the main series until Spirit Tracks, where she becomes a spirit and can possess a Phantom Knight that can be controlled by the player. Zelda appears under various other aliases and alter egos, including Sheik (in Ocarina of Time) and Tetra (in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass). In Skyward Sword, it is revealed that the Zelda of that game is a reincarnation of the goddess Hylia, whose power flows through the royal bloodline. Shigeru Miyamoto used the name "Zelda" from American novelist Zelda Fitzgerald. Princess Zelda is the name of a fictional character in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda video game series, who was introduced in its original entry in 1986. The name has applied to many female members of Hyrule's royal family, which includes several distinct characters in Hyrule legend. Though she is the eponymous character, her story role is often that of donor or damsel in distress. The player instead controls Link, the series' central protagonist, and usually focuses on defeating Ganon (or Ganondorf), the series' main antagonist. Many Zelda games adopt the classic princess-and-dragon premise of chivalric literature: Zelda is usually kidnapped or imprisoned by Ganon, prompting Link to come to her rescue. Some games in the series have also emphasized Zelda's magical abilities and importance to the functioning of Hyrule, demonstrating that she's more than capable of taking care of herself. In several games, she is one of the Sages, whose work is essential to defeating Ganon; in others, she adopts alternative personae in order to take a more active role in her kingdom; and in some, she is a self-sacrificing princess regnant. Her alter-ego characters and different incarnations include the ninja Sheik in Ocarina of Time and the pirate Tetra in Phantom Hourglass. Aspects and Forms 'Sheik' : In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelda disguises herself as a surviving member of the Sheikah clan under the name of Sheik. With voice muffled and face concealed, as well as wearing a form-fitting blue unitard with the red Sheikah eye in the center, Sheik is unrecognizable as Zelda. Sheik plays the lyre and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, she uses the Triforce of Wisdom and reverts to Zelda. It is claimed by the character's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee (its North American translation) that Zelda uses her magical skills to change her skin tone, hair length, eye color, and clothing. In the non-canon licensed manga for Ocarina of Time, Zelda instead requests that Impa seal her consciousness away, so that she may become Sheik. Sheik also returned in Hyrule Warriors, using a harp and shortsword in her attacks. : Sheik appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which Zelda can change into Sheik as one of her abilities. Sheik's design in Brawl is based on a model created for consideration in Twilight Princess. Sheik returned in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a separate character from Zelda. 'Tetra' : Tetra is a young female pirate who, in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass, causes Link to start his journey. Her mother died when she was young, so she became the leader of the group of pirates. Initially, she does not like Link, unimpressed by his sadness owing to the kidnapping of his sister. Later, however, she comes to respect Link periodically helping him. Prior to finding out that Tetra's real name is Zelda and that she is the last heiress in the Hylian Royal Family bloodline, Tetra was unaware of her lineage and only knew the stories of the legend of the Hero of Time and the Master Sword. She wore a large piece of the Triforce of Wisdom around her neck as a necklace which when reunited with the piece held by her ancestor, the King of Hyrule, causes her to assume the form of the fair-skinned, blonde Princess Zelda. She eventually helps Link defeat Ganondorf prior to the Triforce's magic returning Tetra to her usual form as she and Link travel to find new land to begin Hyrule anew. However, during their journey, Tetra is taken by the Ghost Ship and turned to stone by Bellum before Link restores her to normal. : As revealed in Spirit Tracks, Tetra founded the land that the new Hyrule is founded on with her descendant, the game's incarnation of Zelda, becoming the current ruler a century later. Tetra also appears in "Navi Trackers", a part of the Japanese version of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, and will appear as a playable character in the 3DS port of Hyrule Warriors. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Characters